


They'll Never Own Me

by opallynch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Good Peter, I'm Going to Hell, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior, Rich Derek, Sassy Peter, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Mates, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opallynch/pseuds/opallynch
Summary: “Come. With. Me.” Well, apparently he isn’t familiar with the concept of asking. There goes Stiles’ fantasy about guy with a perfect body and the ability to form questions. Damn it.
Not-so-perfect guy is clearly tired of not asking him so nicely and takes Stiles’ arm and starts pulling him in the direction of an exit.
“What the fuck, man?” His grip is strong enough to prevent Stiles from getting away, but not strong enough to hurt him. In spite of a lack of any chance of retrieving his freedom, he still tries to wrench himself free and shouts at the guy. Stiles catches some man’s attention and gestures at the hand on his arm. The man only mouths “good job” and gives him thumbs up.
For fucks sake.





	1. I'm doing this for the thrill of it

“-tonight and because it's our first Bro Time in like century, we have to rewatch first Daredevil season."

Well, Stiles might have exaggerated a little, because last time he and Scott met to play video games was two days ago. Their friendship wasn't only a result of Alpha/Beta/Omega bullshit, but the presence of a werewolf alpha soothed Stiles' heat frazzled nerves better than any human Alpha or Beta would.

"Really? Tell me why it's better than watching Deadpool."

"Because." Stiles slowly starts to lose faith in their friendship. How could Scott not see that Stiles' opinion was correct? "It's about the legendary, heroic and unbreakable friendship of Matt and Foggy, dude. El Grande Avocados," Stiles punctuates every word with a fake Spanish accent. "Isn't it telling you something?"

"Yeah, okay, but-" Scott starts but is rudely interrupted.

"Hey, boys." Stiles and Scott immediately turn around to look at where the voice came from. The person who disturbed their very important discussion was a beautiful goddess with a smirk capable of cutting diamonds, blood red lips, round sunglasses, dark hair in a bun, wearing a heavy looking leather jacket and tight leather pants. Stiles saw how Scott had smelled the air and his shoulders tensed. Definitely an Alpha.

Scott only grunts in lieu of a greeting. Jesus Christ, this is gonna be embarrassing.

"I’ve heard you were discussing your evening plans," Tight Leather Pants tells them like she doesn't really care about anything in the world, but in her eyes Stiles can see a glint of something mischievous.

Scott takes a breath to say something which probably will cause their death, so this time Stiles answers instead of Scott. "Yes, we've actually decided to watch a devilishly good show." He turns his head and winks at Scott. God, he is so good with puns.

"Or a devilishly good movie," Scott says, while stepping in front of Stiles. Jesus, Alphas and their stupid beliefs that Omegas need their protection. Tight Leather Pants only raises an eyebrow at him. It’s an impressive eyebrow.

Stiles knows he is gonna regret this, but he wants to know what Tight Leather Pants could possibly want from them. "But... me and my amigo here," Stiles was so tempted to say avocado, just to prove to Scott that watching Daredevil is a better idea than his, but he’s here on a different mission, "would like to hear if you have a better offer."

Tight Leather Pants (Stiles should find out what her name is, because calling her Tight Leather Pants in his mind was getting ridiculous), smirks and hands them two stickers with a geometric howling wolf on it. It takes Stiles like 5 seconds to realize what it means.

Blue Moon. The best club in Beacon Hills and bordering towns. Every night there are tons of people who wanna get in. Hence, you have to wait for a couple of hours in a line.

But those who have stickers (only available from a member of the Hale Pack who owns the club) can get in without waiting or risking not getting in at all.

The Hales are the most influential pack in California. Talia Hale is head of the family and also mayor of Beacon Hills. Stiles met her once or twice, when she came down to the police station to talk with his father.

Besides her, Stiles only knows Cora, the youngest of the Hale siblings. They go to school together, and even have a couple of classes together. Of course they never so much as talked. Cora is always hanging out with people like Lydia Martin or Jackson Whittemore. The cool crowd.

With a big eyes Stiles looks up from stickers to see Tight Leather Pants. Now that he thinks about it, she looks very like Talia. "By the way, my name is Laura Hale."

Laura Hale as one of the official owners besides her younger brother Derek and uncle Peter.

Laura Hale as Alpha Werewolf.

Laura Hale as one of the most influential people under 30 in the States.

Shit.

Stiles starts erratically nodding, "Y-yeah, I know, ma'am." Next to him Scott's eyes are as big as the moon.

No pun intended.

Tight Lea-- Laura Hale just laughs at him. "I'm not old enough to be called Ma'am." Before Stiles can even start to beg for forgiveness she continues "Okay, I need your assurance you won't get too drunk in my club. Seriously, I don't have time to deal with two drunk underage boys who will start stripping on a bar and shoving their dicks in other patrons drinks, because they drunk their brains out."

Stiles wants to call her on her very vivid description. He had already opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He doesn’t want to get her mad and risk taking stickers back.

"Jesus, you look like I'm threatening you with a knife. Just promise me you won't shove your dick in something that doesn't belong to you. And note that I said 'something' not 'someone'" she winked.

"I promise on my grandma's crochet hook," He swears with serious face.

She just laughs and says "God, you’re cute, aren’t ya?" And with that she's gone.

\----------

"I think I'm dying, Scotty. Look at me, am I dead?" Stiles practically shouts at his friend.

They are standing in front of the Blue Moon and Stiles can feel his anxiety rising up. He and Scott spent more or less 4 hours choosing what to wear tonight. Scott eventually decided on wearing his grey denim jacket with the American flag on his left shoulder, and underneath a white t-shirt and tight black jeans. Stiles went with a red plaid overshirt, plain white t-shirt and black jeans.

"No Stiles, you're not dying, but I think you're very close to having a stroke," Scott shouts back. Seeing Stiles go even paler, he quickly adds with seriousness in his voice, "But you're gonna make it, you know that my mom would take care of you if you ever had a stroke, right?" Stiles can't help himself and laughs at him. Oh, Scotty-boy, trying to be comforting and failing miserably.

"Next!" Stiles hears the bouncer yelling. Before them is a group of excited girls with stickers. Stiles looks at them and feels even more anxious. All of them are beautiful, with perfectly styled hair, manicured nails and clothes looking like they were taken from a catwalk. Stiles would bet they were given stickers by Derek or Peter.

Stiles didn’t know exactly how either of the men looked. But he has heard Lydia describe them as “hotter than hell”. From what he gathered, she preferred Peter.

One of the girls looks at him and winks.

Stiles can't fathom why.

He knows he doesn't look hideous or anything like that, but still. She’s at least a 9 and he’s... well, a 6 at best if you squint an eye. He isn’t like other Omegas. Stiles doesn’t look as cute and lovely as most of them.

Stiles is pulled out of his thoughts when the bouncer, Boyd, speaks, "Sticker.”

"Hey, man. How ya doin’?" Scott asks with a big smile plastered to his face, showing their stickers.

“Good,” Boyd only looks at it, writes something in his black leather notebook and says, "Don't do anything stupid, Stilinski, we don't want your dad to accuse us of leading his precious boy astray.”

Stiles only scowls at him but besides that he does nothing else. After all he wants to get inside and pissing off the bouncer seems unwise.

At least Boyd knows him.

When the door opens a wave of loud music hits him. He and Scott walk further into the club, slowly approaching a rather wide set of stairs leading down to the main dancefloor. At the top of the stairs the boys look each other in the eye and huge grins appear on their faces. They quickly run down the stairs passing a few people who are walking up or just leaning against railing and talking. Or making out.

Once downstairs, they try to squirm their way to the bar. After few minutes of rubbing against strangers and constantly checking if their wallets are still in place, Stiles and Scott reach the bar. Stiles can see three bartenders taking orders and mixing drinks. He recognizes one of the bartenders as Erica and tries to get her attention by waving and yelling. "Erica!" She doesn't even turn his way, so he tries again. "Catwoman!" Still nothing.

Stiles looks at Scott who is checking out some cute girl and smiling at her. She returns it with her own and fuck, she has also cute dimples like Scott. Of course, they're in the club for ten minutes and Scott has already found a wife. Stiles rolls his eyes at him and turns to the bar once again. This time Erica is right in his face purring, "Hello, Batman."

"Aghhh," Stiles almost falls from a stool, but after regaining his sitting position says, “Warn a guy, would you?”

Erica doesn’t dignify it with an answer. She simply smirks.

“Were you raised by wolves or something?” He asks, his voice a little too high.

“Raised? Nah,” her smirk transforms into wolfish one and her eyes turn into golden ones. “What are you doing here, Stilinski?”

“Hmm, I don’t have any idea,” he says sarcastically. “What could I possibly do on a Friday night, in a club, dressed like this,” He gestures at his clothes.

“In jeans as tight as yours? I would say... Looking for a sugar daddy willing to spank you.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, women.” That was an image Stiles will save for later.

Erica chuckles. “What can I get you, Stiles?”

“Something sweet and colorful,” He answers grinning. She raises her eyebrows so high they almost disappear.

“What?”

Erica just smirks. “It’s just the way I remember you, sweet and colorful. And of course, a ton of plaid.”

“Ha ha ha, go to hell.”

While Erica busies herself with making Stiles a drink, he glances around bar and looks for Scott. He can’t find him or the cute girl from earlier anywhere so they probably went dancing. Damn him, Scott was supposed to be his wingman.

“Here you are, Sir. One cocktail for you.” Stiles can't help to notice how she puts emphasis on ‘cock’. The cocktail glass before him contained a pastel pink liquid and a straw in the same color. The rim of a glass was decorated with rainbow sprinkles and a pink marshmallow.

He raises his eyebrows and looks at Erica disbelievingly. “Is it some kind of poison which supposed to look totally unsuspicious while it’s the worst thing on the earth and I’ll die in horrendous pain?”

“If I wanted to kill you, why would I tell you it’s a poison? Unless you’re allergic to almonds, then yes, it is a poison.”

Stiles once again looks suspiciously at his drink. Erica rolls her eyes so hard it must physically hurt her and says “Jesus fucking Christ, drink it or don’t, I don’t care. You still have to pay for it,” With that she turns to another client.

He was so focused on his drink and the almost heart attack that he completely forgot to ask her how she was. If he ever wondered why he has only one friend, this was his answer.

He hears her say “taking a break” to another bartender who definitely doesn’t look happy about it.

He takes a sip of his aggressively pink drink and almost dies from sweetness and perfection. He had seriously thought that Erica made it to kill him or at least to get him to puke for an hour.

‘Well,’ he thinks ‘it’s still not too late to die or puke.’

He sighs to himself. He'd came to this club to have fun, not to contemplate about death by pink cocktail.

He drinks his order, gets up from the bar stool and heads to the dancefloor. To say Stiles isn’t a graceful dancer was the understatement of the year, but he isn’t completely pathetic at it. While on the dancefloor some short girl grabbed his arm, and smiling lead him to the middle of the club and they started to dance.

She had a beautiful geometric tattoo of a unicorn head on the inside of one of her wrists and another one of stars and planets under her collarbone. Stiles would call her whole attire ‘nerdy’ and after she shouted “I bet Tony Stark feels like this every day,” he knew he was right. She laughed after every one of her or his stupid moves. After a couple of minutes he decides to put his hands on the girl's hips and come a little closer.

She laughed and put her own hands around his neck. Maybe she’s an Omega like him, because when they embraced he started to feel at ease. She’s cute and nerdy and he will probably try to kiss her after few more songs.

The truth is he has never kissed anybody, besides his family members and Scott. And yes, that was a very embarrassing peck on the lips which Scott had initiated while being drunk and they promised to never talk about it.

If he was being honest she seemed like a perfect person to have a first kiss with. She seemed nice and even if she wouldn’t want to be with him, they could be awesome friends.

After a moment she leans to his ear and asks, “Do you wanna hear a bad Captain America pick up line?” He smiles and nods.

“My shield can block anything, but it couldn’t stop you from finding a way to my heart.”

He laughs at her joke and says “Baby are you metal shrapnel?

Because I feel you in my heart.”

“Iron Man! Nice one,” she says and raises her hand. “High five!”

“High five!”

Suddenly Stiles feels someone's hands on his hips and he’s one hundred percent sure they doesn't belong to the girl. He sees her smiling, waving a goodbye and shouting “have fun” at him when someone presses their body against his back.

The stranger leans to Stiles' ear and says "Come with me."

The voice is manly, but not overly so. Dark notes in it send shivers down his spine.

Stiles takes a deeper breath and smells something heavenly. A forest after rain, a fireplace on Christmas Eve, and something else he can’t describe. All he wants to do is to roll in that scent.

Somewhere in the middle of Stiles analyzing the stranger’s scent and voice, the guy started to nuzzle his neck. Stiles tilts head to give him more access. He can’t deny that it feels good. Really good.

Stiles doesn’t know what to do. On one hand he knows he probably shouldn’t go anywhere with a guy he doesn’t know. But on the other hand he came here to have fun and enjoy himself.

After a moment he turns to face man, who Stiles believes must be a Greek god. The guy definitely likes to spend time in a gym. He has a broad shoulders and chest, and a five o’clock shadow Stiles could feel when he was being nuzzled. He isn’t sure what color eyes the guy has, maybe it’s because of the club lightning. Stiles wants to run his fingers through his dark hair. Jesus, this guy is like a wet dream.

“Come. With. Me.” Well, apparently he isn’t familiar with the concept of asking. There goes Stiles’ fantasy about guy with a perfect body and the ability to form questions. Damn it.

Not-so-perfect guy is clearly tired of not asking him so nicely and takes Stiles’ arm and starts pulling him in the direction of an exit.

“What the fuck, man?” His grip is strong enough to prevent Stiles from getting away, but not strong enough to hurt him. In spite of a lack of any chance of retrieving his freedom, he still tries to wrench himself free and shouts at the guy. Stiles catches some man’s attention and gestures at the hand on his arm. The man only mouths “good job” and gives him thumbs up.

For fucks sake.

When they are outside, Stiles’ screams are louder and that’s probably why his captor turns to face him and, oh shit, he has red eyes, shit, shit, shit.

“You’re. Mine.” Not good. At first Stiles thought that this guy-- this fuckin Alpha wanted to maybe talk outside and make out. Maybe a little dry hump against club walls. But now he is being pulled in the direction of a black car and he knows he has to do something, because clearly this guy doesn’t understand the meaning of the word ‘no’.

He has to think. No one is in hearing range anymore, so this means no help from others. This guy seems to not give a shit about Stiles’ struggles. Fuck, he doesn’t know what to do with this possessive Alpha asshole and-- yeah, Alpha asshole.

He bares his neck a little and says “Alpha, please, let me go. I want to go to the car by myself.” And here is the trick. He acknowledged his status, he said word please so the guy for sure thinks Stiles will do whatever Alpha wants. He bared his neck to show submissiveness and he hadn’t technically lied. He just didn’t say he wants to go to his own jeep.

The Alpha stops and looks at his bared neck and then at his face. He looks like he’s thinking what to do, so Stiles says “please” one more time.

“Promise me, you'll go straight to the car.”

“I’ll even run.” He doesn’t even have to think about his answer.

The Alpha looks smug and Stiles can see a smile tugging at corners of his mouth. Dipshit. “Say you promise.”

“I promise.” To run, you piece of shit.

The guy slowly lets go of his arm, smiling. When they start walking Stiles in one swift move pulls out from his jeans a little box his dad makes him take with him everywhere for protection. He smoothly opens it and turns to the Alpha, “Sweet dreams motherfucker,” and blows wolfsbane in his face.

The guy takes a step back and falls to his knees. Stiles quickly runs to his jeep, gets in and rides the fuck out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So it's the first time I posted anything here, so please be gentle.
> 
> I would like to say, that english isn't my native language, so If you see any mistake, please let me know!  
> Also if you see something I should tag or simply warn. don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Chapter and work title comes from Tennis Court by Lorde.
> 
> Remember, kudos are love!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://divinexstiles.tumblr.com/) and say hello or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. The club isn't the best place to find a lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting later than I promised, but school is a bitch. I'll try to post next chapter in a week and half, maybe sooner. 
> 
> I would like to say, that english isn't my native language, so If you see any mistake, please let me know!  
> Also if you see something I should tag or simply warn. Don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> In this chapter Derek is being oblivious asshat, Laura is the queen and Deaton wears stethoscope around his neck, because he feels like it.

Derek knew something was wrong when he wasn’t able to smell his mate’s scent. He quickly opened his eyes and for a few moments, when the light seemed too bright he almost fell from a bed. Someone appeared at his side and saved him from hugging the floor.

Derek tried to sit up properly but still felt a little dizzy. The smell of illness, anesthetics and pack hit his nose.

Derek starts to get up from bed, but someone holds him back. He has to get to his mate. What if something happened to him? What if he’s alone? What if he’s panicking because he can’t find Derek? Shit, he hadn’t even scent marked his mate! He has to find and protect him.

He vaguely feels a pinprick in his left hand and he starts to fall into unconsciousness again. He sees his mom’s face and could tell she was saying something to him, but he wasn’t able to recognize the words.

Derek’s last thought before he passed out was that his little Omega won’t be able to take care of himself.

\----------

The next time he wakes up, he is a lot weaker than he was before and he can barely open his eyes.

“Shit, what happened?” Derek asks and adds, “Can I have..” and points at jug with water.

“Of course, honey,” his mother says and reaches for the jug and plastic cup to pour it in.

“Shit. That’s what happened,” Laura says. “First of all who the fuck did that to you?” She gestures at Derek, “And second at all, why did you let them?”

“Laura, language.”

“Fuck, you, Laur.”

“Derek!” His mom reprimands him. Derek lowers his gaze to his hand holding the now empty cup.

“Sorry, mom,” Derek mumbles. “Where is everyone? I can still smell them.”

“I told them to go home after the nurse said everything is gonna be alright," she smiles at him.

“Hello.” Dr. Deaton comes into the room wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck. Deaton is an old friend of the family and also emissary of the Hale pack. The beta doesn’t actually work in a hospital, but when one of the pack members lands in one, he always comes to check on what happened. Derek thinks Deaton probably doesn’t need to dress like a doctor, but he still does it because he likes formality.

“Doctor,” Derek nods in acknowledgment.

“How are you feeling, Derek?” Deaton comes to a bed, checking patient card.

“Fine.” Almost fine. Derek can’t remember why he is he here. Deep down inside, he knows something happened. Something important. Derek feels like someone took something from him, but he doesn’t know who or what. What he does know is that he wants it back. Desperately so.

The thing is, Derek almost always gets what he wants. He always has. It’s nothing new and everybody knows it. Ever since he could remember he could always charm his way through life. For Derek, there are three types of people.

First are people who are charmed by his personality or can’t resist him because of his incredible good looks.

Second are those who are scared shitless and will do anything to not mess with one of the Hales. Or they simply respect him for being a good member of the community.

Don’t get him wrong. He isn’t exactly an angel. He often drinks too much, is rude and yeah, you could call him a bad boy, but he isn’t also a piece of shit without morality. He often donates money for charities, helps old people cross the street and all that jazz.

And the last are his pack, who honestly don’t give a fuck about his looks or scary attitude. Of course they respect him, but they aren’t as easy to control as other people. Even his betas aren’t scared of him most of the time. Once he asked Erica to wash his car for him and she told him to go fuck himself.

It wasn’t like that before the Bite. Back then Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were the poster-kids for submissiveness. Isaac because he was the mix of two first types and Erica and Boyd were the second type.

“No dizziness, feeling sick, headache?” Deaton asks disbelievingly.

“No.”

Deaton raises his eyebrows, looking at Derek like he’s the biggest idiot in the whole universe. “You sure?” Deaton asks slowly, like he’s a fuckin 5 year old who lost his mom in a supermarket.

“Maybe a little headache.”

“From one to ten, how bad is it?”

“Three?”

“Are you asking or answering?” Of fuckin’ course Laura has to say something.

“Answering.” Derek says through his teeth and glares at Laura.

“Are you sure it’s only three?” Deaton asks like he’s unconvinced.

“Maybe five.” Deaton just looks at him.

“Okay, it’s like seven.” Deaton sighs.

After that it’s a standard medical examination including checking his blood pressure, pulse and asking few questions. Derek is getting more and more pissed with every passing second. He’s a fuckin Alpha, of course he’s alright and it’s only a waste of time.

“It seems that everything is okay. The headache should fade with time, but if you want I can prescribe herbs that will help you with it.”

“That would be great, thank you Deaton,” Talia says with grateful smile.

Deaton says it’s alright for Derek to go home in a couple of hours, after a few other test results come back, Derek thanks him and doctor retreats from the room.

“So, is the princess ready to talk about important stuff or maybe his headache makes it impossible?” Laura asks Derek with the kind of voice people use while talking to toddlers.

“You’re a princess.” Yeah, Derek, that’s very mature.

“I’m the queen, baby bro, and you know it,” Laura says, grinning.

There’s knocking and Deaton reenters the room. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but Deputy Parrish is here and wants to ask a couple of questions about your injury. Is this okay?”

Derek shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

“Derek, if you don’t feel –”

“I’m fine, mom.” Talia just sighs and nods at Deaton. Deaton walks out the room and Deputy Parrish appears in a doorway.

"Good morning. Alpha Hale”

“Deputy Parrish.” Talia nods.

“Hello, Mr. Parrish,” Laura greets him. *Years ago, when Parrish became deputy *of the station Laura tried to flirt with him and even invited *him on a date, but he politely declined.

As much as Derek would like to threaten him, Parrish is a nice guy and he hadn’t exactly done anything wrong. Also it’s good to have some friends at the sheriff’s station. What’s strange though, is that Derek has never actually talked with the Sheriff of Beacon, though his mother was the mayor. Sure, they were in the same place at the same time a few times, and they always shared a curt nod, but that was it.

“Laura, Derek.” Jordan greets them both. “How are you feeling?” The deputy looks at Derek.

“Fine,” he grunts. Parrish looks like he knows Derek is lying, but doesn’t call him out on his lie.

“Good to hear that. I believe that you know why I’m here,” Derek nods. Parrish opens his notebook and clicks his pen. “So, let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” Derek nods again. “Good. At what time did you show up at a club?”

“After 10,” Derek answers shortly.

The deputy nods. “What happened after you arrived?”

“Uh, I went to the bar to have a drink and maybe ask somebody,” Laura snorts. Derek glares at his sister and says “To dance .”

“Okay, what happened after that?”

“Nothing, because I didn’t get to the bar,” Derek says slowly. He now starts to recall more and more things.

“Why didn’t you?” Deputy asks after a second. Derek looks at his hands.

“Because…” And then it hits him. “I smelled my mate. My Omega.” Derek looks up at his mother and Laura who gasps.

“What?” Laura says in the same time their mother asks, “You've found a mate?”

Derek smiles and preens. “Yeah, I did. I found a mate.” He practically shouts. But then more memories hit him. His smile disappears. “Fuck me,” he whispers.

“Derek?” His mother asks with concern in her voice. She sits on the hospital bed and puts her hand on Derek’s.

“I went to find him,” Derek says quietly. “And when I finally saw him, he was dancing. He moved like he didn’t care who watched. His hips swayed so smoothly and hotly. His perky ass bouncing so shamelessly,“ Laura groans and mutters something, but Derek doesn’t care to pay attention. He’s too deep in memory of his mate.

"I wanted to squeeze it, to roam my hands all over it. To hear him moan with pleasure. In one moment I found myself plastered to his back. His ass to my di–”

“No. stop, stop, stop,” Laura shouts. “I can’t, bro, I just fuckin can’t, Derek.”

“But his–”

“Derek!” He looks at his mother, who said his name sharply. She adds more calmly. “We understand.”

“Mom, I don’t think you do. It was-”

“Made of puppies and rainbows.” Talia’s tone drips with sarcasm. Derek couldn’t stand it. Someone is mocking his mate.

“Don’t you dare speak of him like that.” Derek let's his eyes glow red.

His mother’s eyes were also red. “Don’t you dare to speak like that to me.” Derek feels bad, because his own mother, Alpha of his pack scolded him. But she has also insulted his mate.

He’s torn between attacking her to protect his mate’s honor and submitting to his Alpha. He chooses third option. “Where is he?” He growls at Parrish.

“Who are you talking about?” Deputy looks lost. Is he an idiot?

“My mate.”

“Did you lose your mate the second you found him?” Laura raises her brow and sighs. “God, you’re even a bigger loser than I thought.”

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” And he was so close to showing her how much he means it, but Parrish speaks up.

“We didn’t find anyone who claimed to be your mate. Was he attacked too?”

“No, he attacked me.”

“If there was someone with you and now he’s gone, there is no time for sarcastic comments, Hale. If someone had taken him and he’s hurting then–“

"No, fuck.  I’m not being sarcastic.” Everyone in the room looks at him “He attacked me.”

“Derek.” His mother looks him in the eye. Seriousness written all over her face, her voice soft. “Are you sure the person who had attacked you yesterday, was indeed your mate?”

Derek looks at his mother with disbelieving in his eyes. “Yes! Of course, I… shit, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life, than the fact, that he’s my mate, mom,” Derek sighs, “I was with him only a couple of minutes and it was the most incredible feeling I’ve ever experienced.”

It was true. In the same second Derek caught his mate’s scent, he was hundred percent sure he couldn’t live without it. And when he saw the boy’s big doe eyes, beautiful, slightly ajar cupid’s bow mouth and mole scattered milky skin, all he wanted to do was to take his pretty little Omega to his bed and never leave him alone.

But then, Derek had to fuck up and act completely on instinct. The urge to transfer his scent on the boy, so everyone could know he was Derek’s was far too strong.  Of course if Derek would really, really wanted to resist it, he would have been able to make things different. But the truth was he didn’t. He was completely lost and drunk on the boy’s appearance, he didn’t want to let him go.

“Okay, but I don’t understand something,” Parrish speaks. “Why would your mate want to hurt you?”

Derek flinched. “Uh… I think he might had misinterpreted the situation a little bit.”

“‘Misinterpreted the situation a little bit’?” Laura repeats after him. “How could he misinterpreted it? Did you, I don’t know, drag him to your car without any explanation or--”

When Derek looked at his hands and blush of embarrassment heats his cheeks, Laura stops and looks at him. After a moment of complete silence she says. “Oh my god, you totally did!”

“When you say it like that, it sounds kinda bad,” Derek admits.

“Son, tell me what exactly did you do to that innocent boy,” his mother demands.

“I came up to him and asked him to come with me.”

“Are you sure you asked? Or did you just say it like an imperative sentence?”

Derek only growls.

“I’ll take that as a yes for the latter one.”

“What was next?” Parrish asks.

“I took him by his arm and led him to the exit. He screamed a little,” everyone look at him like he’s some kind of a lunatic. “But when we got outside I told him he was mine,” Derek says it like it changes the fact that he had tried to kidnap complete stranger.

“Can you tell me, how did you inform him about a fact that he’s your mate?”

“I told you. I said ‘you’re mine’.” His mother mutters ‘Jesus fucking Christ’. “Then I led us to my Camaro and he asked me if I can let him go, so he can walk on his own. He made me a promise, to go straight to the car. When I let go of his arm and turned towards the Camaro, he used wolfsbane on me and run away.”

Laura shouts, "are you out of your fucking mind?!”

“Derek,” His mother sounds tired, “This pure little soul had to think you wanted to kidnap and rape him or torture or –”

“Mom!” Derek whines. “I would never do that to him, or anyone for that matter. I just wanted to get my scent on him and then talk about claiming. I wouldn’t hurt him. Ever.” He knows he scared his Omega, but it wasn’t his intention. He was driven by instinct to mix his mate’s scent with his own.

Memory of his mate running away from him is still fresh and painful. He doesn’t even know the Omega’s name. The situation was a little inconvenient. But he knows he can fix it. He knows his Omega must regret what he has done, and all he wants to do is to apologize his Alpha. What Derek must do is to accept his Omega’s apology and let him know that Derek is a good Alpha and he won’t be mad.

“I need to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Derek is still a douche who thinks that Omegas can't take care of themselves. I can assure you Stiles will change his mind, hahaha. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely [beta!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/pseuds/Blinc43)
> 
> Remember, kudos are hugs!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://divinexstiles.tumblr.com/) and say hello or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	3. They can break our hearts, they won't take our souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There are mentions of character having a panic attack but it's not described. If you want to avoid it, skip first three "parts" of this chapter.

Stiles isn’t sorry at all for treating a strange Alpha with wolfsbane. He only regrets that he didn’t kick him in the nuts, but then all he wanted was to find himself as far from that guy as possible.

After a couple of minutes of driving home, Stiles feels his panic attack start. He stops the car on a side of the road and tries to calm himself down. His hands are shaking and his vision is blurry.“In and out. In and out.” Stiles mutters to himself, but it’s not helping.

\----------

When Stiles’ breath is finally even, he wipes the tears and pulls his phone out to try calling Scott, hoping he's somewhere he can hear his phone ringing. He wants to ask his friend to pick him up from the side of the road where he currently is. He tries seven times, but Scott doesn’t answer. He’s probably too busy trying to charm his way into the girl from the club’s heart to notice anything happening around him.

Stiles knows he can’t drive like this, he's too shaken up after the incident with that dipshit and his recent panic attack. Even when a drive home would take him no more than fifteen minutes, he doesn’t want to die while having a panic attack in the middle of the road. He has no idea who he can call besides Scott. Melissa is on a night shift in a hospital and won't be back till morning and his dad is out of town for a four-day conference about the importance of equality in the force or some other bullshit. He even called earlier that day to check with his son and Stiles lied to him about his plans for the evening like the dumb teenager he is.

Stiles puts his head in hands and breathes deeply. Fuck, he shouldn’t lie to his father, not about this. How stupid he was. He’s underage; he shouldn’t be even in a club like that at the first place. He shouldn’t drink. He shouldn’t talk to Laura, shouldn’t take that sticker from her. Shouldn’t drink or let that guy take him out. It was his fault, if he was stronger, faster. If he just---

Stiles hits steering wheel with his both hands one time. Two times. Three times and so on and so on till his hands start to hurt. His breath is shallow and uneven. He knows he can't have a second panic attack so soon after he’s had one, not if he wants to get home tonight. He slumps against his seat and tries to calm himself by taking deep breaths and repeating out loud three words.

In and out. "Not my fault."

It’s not his fault he was attacked by some stupid, hormone packed Alpha. In and out. "Not my fault."

He's a victim here and that brainless fucker is at fault. In and out. "Not my fault."

In and out. "Not. My. Fault."

\----------

It’s almost 2 am and Stiles is still on the side of the road. He's still not sure he won't have another attack anytime soon.

Stiles technically can call his dad and tell him about what happened, but he doesn’t want to upset his old man. Plus Stiles is sure he would call someone in the station and Stiles doesn’t want to be interrogated right now. He wants to go home, lay down on his bed, fall asleep and when he wakes up it all will be just a bad dream.

He laughs to himself. If it is a bad dream then he doesn't want to dream ever again.

His father should be back before 4 pm, they’ll talk then and his dad will find that son of a bitch from the club and will put him in jail. That's a nice thought.

 

\----------

 

Stiles gets home by himself around 3:30 am. Already inside, Stiles closes the door and leans against it. He’s safe in here. He knows where his dad keeps wolfsbane bullets anyway, so even if the Alpha from before decides to come after him he will shoot his dick off. Which Stiles thinks is very unlikely unless the Alpha is a psychopath with fixation on him then he's fucked in more than one meaning of this word.

"Ugh, I really need to think about nicer things, like unicorns, rainbows or modern art." He stops and hits gently his head against the door. "Why would I think about modern art, I know shit about modern art except that penis on wheels in bronze, that's cool."

Stiles sighs, drops keys into the bowl next door and goes straight to the bathroom. He stands under the warm water spray so long, his fingers wrinkle. He’s not the mess he was before, but he still feels terrible. Well, no wonder, as he was attacked in the club with hundreds of people and no one made a move to help him. It’s strange how he always felt safer in a larger group. The thought that in the case of an emergency, there will be always be one person willing to help, a person he’d be able to depend on. It looks like he was wrong.

When he walks out of the shower he looks at the mirror and sees a red imprint on his left upper arm where the fuckwid of an Alpha had held him that night. He pokes at it. He remembers how scared and helpless he felt. If that Alpha wouldn't be a praise whore, Stiles wouldn't be able to get away. That guy was definitely a werewolf, he was far too strong even for an Alpha.

He looks in the mirror for few more seconds, sighs and walks back to his room to change into red t-shirt and navy blue pyjama bottoms and puts his phone on a nightstand next to his bed.

Stiles can’t fall asleep. He just lays under the duvet awake.

He finally falls asleep around 10 am and the last thing he thinks about is the cocktail from the Blue Moon he didn’t pay for.

 

\----------

 

“I’ll kill you if you break it,” Derek hisses after climbing into passenger seat of his Camaro.

“I’m doing you a favor by taking your precious, shiny car from that parking lot. If I leave it there it’ll be covered in urine or beer or other fluids by sundown.” When Derek doesn’t say a word Peter asks with a hint of an amusement in his tone while starting the car, “Why are you in such a sour mood Derek?”

“Why do you think?” Derek mutters. Although Derek described how his Omega looks to Parrish who asked stupid questions and promised him he’ll do everything in his power to find his mate he’s still furious. He just wants to find his little Omega and take him home.

Peter sighs. The rest of the journey from the hospital is filled with the sound of the radio and his uncle’s sideway glances. Despite Derek’s objections Peter walks him to his apartment’s door.

Already inside Derek makes a beeline for a table with a whiskey glass set in his living room. He pours liquid in two glasses, takes one in hand, downs its contents and fills it up again. He puts the second glass down on a coffee table for Peter to take. He walks to the black leather couch, lies down with his shoes still on, and closes his eyes.

“I’ve heard you met your mate, Derek.” Derek opens his eyes and sees Peter standing in front of the couch. “I’m happy for you.” Peter says with small smile. He sounds and looks so earnest. Derek thinks he can see sparkles dancing in his eyes.

“Thanks, Peter.” Derek smiles at him.

“I’ve also heard that he kicked your ass, because you tried to show him how big your cudgel is and apparently he isn’t into the whole caveman approach.” A grin appears on his uncle’s face.

Normally Derek would punch him in the face or say something like “go fuck yourself”, but not tonight. He’s tired, his mate is missing, and what Peter said is actually true. In this situation Derek just throws a pillow at his uncle, who catches it thanks to werewolf reflexes.

“What if something happened to him because of me?” Derek asks.

“You mean except scaring the living shit out of him?” Derek growls at Peter who rolls his eyes. “Look, statistically speaking the percentage of people who get attacked twice the same night in Beacon Hills is very low. Most probably your mate is at home, sleeping off last night.”

Derek sits up on a couch and rubs his hands over his face. “He didn’t call the police.”

Peter takes a seat next to Derek. “Yet. And if I were you, I’d be happy that he didn’t turn you in.”

Derek looks at his uncle and asks, “Why would he do that?”

Peter looks at him and raises one brow. “Well, you kinda tried to kidnap him.”

“I’m his mate.” Peter’s second brow joins the first up on his forehead. Derek still can’t comprehend why his uncle doesn’t understand his situation. He knows what he did was terrible, but he only meant well. He wanted to protect his Omega.

“And he doesn’t even know that. You said he’s human and humans don’t feel it the way we werewolves do. Didn’t your mom give you a True Mates talk?”

Of course Derek’s mom told him about True Mates. Two people who are perfect for each other, destined to meet and fall in love. When he was growing up it was his dream. Finding that one person who will love him not only for his good looks, or family connections, but for Derek himself.

When he was younger he used to drag his dad to a park not only to play with other kids, but to also look for the scent of his mate. With time he stopped doing that. He knew that if he had one, he’d find him eventually.

The sad thing is, not everyone has true mate, but those who have one always meet them. Well, at least that’s what people say.

Werewolves can find their significant other easier than humans, thanks to an enhanced sense of smell. The good thing is that you can’t fake it, though many tried. It’s just something so special that copying is impossible. The scent activates a were’s instincts, some people call MFB (mate, fuck, breed).

Of course there’s more than those three, there’s also a need to protect, provide, and few others.

Unfortunately humans can’t pinpoint the exact moment of meeting their mate. With time they fall in love and feel most of the instincts activate, but it’s not instantaneous as with werewolves.

“She did. But he’s an Omega. A fragile, helpless flower and I’m not sure he can take care of himself.” Derek murmurs. Usually he’s not like that. He believes in equality of all the sexes and despises people who think that only Alphas should be in managerial positions, Betas should work for them, respect them, and mate with other Betas, and leave Omegas for Alphas to be their private sex toys and baby makers.

There’s not many people who think like that anymore because of the steps taken by Equality Movements. Since the twentieth century you can be a Beta with an Alpha partner or a single Omega who is an CEO and doesn’t want to have children. So he doesn’t know why he’s thinking about his mate that way, but it makes him feel uneasy.

Peter starts laughing at him, “Oh dear, Talia told me you have mate withdrawal, but I can’t wait to tell Malia what you called Omegas.” He sighs and adds with a smirk on his face. “She’s going to eat you alive.”

“Is there a chance I acted like I did in the club because of withdrawal?”

Now Peter looks at him like he’s the biggest idiot in the world. “You know withdrawal doesn’t work that way. You can’t be ‘addicted’,” he makes air quotes, “to something you have never come across.”

“So in the parking lot…,” Derek starts though he already knows the answer.

“You were just being a fucking moron,” Peters says, smiling. That fucker. He stands up from the couch and says, “Anyway, you should probably go to bed and rest. You must be tired after so… exciting a night, huh?”

Derek runs his hands over his face. He slept at the hospital for most of the day, but the whole stressing about his mate and his inner wolf acting up are still draining his energy. Maybe when he wakes up later there will be some information about his mate. Or better yet, his mate will be found.

“I guess you’re right.” Derek slowly stands up and looks at his uncle with a sad smile on his face. “Thanks for everything.”

Peter puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Look, I know it’s a little inconvenient,” Derek softly snorts, “But all true mates always find each other, right?”

“Yeah, they do.” It’s just general truth and Derek is grateful for his uncle reminding him of that. No matter where, no matter how far the mates are from each other, fate always finds a way to get them together. Derek’s smile brightens.

“Ugh, emotions,” Peter says with false disgust and wipes his hands over his grey jacket. “I’m heading home. Boyd said he, Erica, and Isaac will bring you some food. Which I think is code for a night full of cuddling.” He walks himself out and opens the door. “Oh, and I think Malia will come to you too.”

Derek still in the same place he had ‘a moment’ with his uncle, asks, “Is she really that worried?”

“Surely she is worried, but not enough to come here to take you in her arms and whisper sweet nothings in your ear,” Peter says the last part with flourish hand movements. “As I said, when I tell Malia what you called Omegas, she’ll come here to kick your ass so hard that for your next visit to the hospital you'll be eating through a straw.” And with that he walks out the door. If Derek didn’t know Malia, he’d call bullshit on that, but unfortunately he knows it’s a very realistic threat.

After Peter leaves Derek decides to take a shower. In the bathroom he removes all his clothes and enters his big shower, which could accommodate up to three-four people. Under a hot stream of water he lets his mind wander to his mate. How good it felt to have him in his arms, to have his hands on the Omega’s slim hips.

Derek’s hand travels from his chest to his cock, which unsurprisingly, is rock hard and already leaking precome. He leans against the white tile with one hand and with the other takes his red member and starts pumping while thinking about the ivory skin dotted with dozens of moles. He thinks how beautifully it will bruise, how transparent his claiming bite will be. The final straw is when he recalls his mate’s voice when he called Derek ‘Alpha’ and he comes in his hand harder and faster than he has since he was a teenager. He comes all over the tile he was leaning on.

When his heartbeat stabilizes, he cleans himself and hops out of the shower. He puts on his sweatpants and goes to his big bed made from dark wood. He falls asleep after a few minutes of lying under deep red satin sheets. His last conscious thought is the memory of his mate’s beautiful eyes with golden sparkles.

 

\----------

 

It’s around 1 pm when Stiles is rudely woken up from his peaceful slumber by Scott’s incessant texts. Finally, he moves his body so he can reach his phone and looks at his messages.

12:35 am, True Bro: Hey man, sry 4 ditching u

12:54 am, True Bro: R u ‘k?

 

12:57 am, True Bro: U mad, bc Im rlly sry

12:59 am, True Bro: Dude, srsly, txt me back

1:00 pm, True Bro: Pls, give me some sign u r alive

1:01 pm, True Bro: Fuck, please tell me you’re not dead, Stiles

1:01 pm, True Bro: I can’t lose my best friend

Wow, Scott texting in full sentences, he must be really worried. Stiles snorts.

1:02 pm, Me: Alive and tired, fuck off

1:02 pm, True Bro: Shit, man, you scared me

1:03 pm, True Bro: Are you mad?

1:03 pm, Me: Yes.

1:03 pm, Me: I’ll talk to you later, I want to fucking sleeeeeeep

1:04 pm, True Bro: But we’re still bro’s, right?

Stiles waits few minutes before texting back, just to scare his friend a little. He’s still mad, but not so mad to throw a seventeen year long friendship into the trash can.

1:05 pm, Me: Of course, my sweet baby hamster

Stiles snickers. He’s called Scott that name since preschool. He still has some photos of Scott with cheeks full of chocolate cookies baked by Mrs. Donavan.

1:06 pm, True Bro: Good night, my DEER

When Scott was blessed with the nickname Stiles came up with, Scott tried to do the same, and since Stiles’ most visible feature was his doe eyes, his friend tried to be funny and started to call him ‘my deer’. His friend is definitely not the master of puns he thinks he is.

Stiles put his phone down on the nightstand and goes back to sleep.

 

\----------

 

When Stiles wakes up, he checks the time on his phone, 5:46 pm. “Fuck.” He changes his clothes and walks down the stairs to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He didn’t even know how hungry he was till he saw all the food inside. So many options, but he has no idea what to choose. First world problems indeed. Finally he takes out milk and carton of eggs.

He fuckin deserves the best pancakes in the world with an unhealthy amount of nutella. When he closes the fridge and moves to put down everything on the counter, he sees a note from his father.

Damn, he must have been so tired after yesterday's happenings, he didn't even notice his dad getting back. He must have gone to Stiles’ room to see if he was asleep. He reaches for a folded pink piece of paper with “To my only son” written on the front. He rolls his eyes, his dad sometimes can be so dramatic.

"Hey, kiddo. I’m back from the conference, but I have to go to the station to sort a couple of things out. I’ll be home after midnight. Remember that I’m very tired and your father, so I deserve to be shown some love by my son by making a good steak, not rabbit food.

Love you.

The best goddamn Sheriff on this planet.”

Stiles opens the cupboard in search of flour. Well, he will have to wait till his dad comes back from work to talk to him.

Fuck. He really needs good pancakes.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I promised a chapter will be up by the end of the week and I made it! The next one should be written till Friday. Sooo, there's no meeting yet, but I promise they are going to see each other in a fourth chapter.
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely [beta!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/pseuds/Blinc43)
> 
> Chapter title comes from Empty Gold by Halsey.
> 
> Remember, kudos are kisses! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://divinexstiles.tumblr.com/) and say hello or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	4. Still I'm coming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Stiles meets Derek (again).

Stiles generally knows that eating a fuckton of pancakes at one go never ends well, but somehow he always forgets that when he has before him a pile of delicious smelling nutella wonders.  
  
After eating, he goes back to his room ready to fall into a food coma when his phone starts ringing. Without even looking who’s calling he answers.  
“Hello?” Stiles sits on a desk chair and opens his coated in superhero stickers laptop.  
  
“Are you still mad?” Comes Scott’s worried voice. Shit, he was supposed to call him back.

“I’m not mad, but I’m having a near death experience.”

“What?!” Scott says it so loud, Stiles puts the phone away from his ear and can still hear his friend asking, “Should I call my mom? Do you need any medical attention? Stiles are you bleeding?”

Stiles puts the phone back to his ear. “First at all, turn your voice down and second I don’t need to be driven to an emergency room, and third, no I’m not bleeding.”

“Tell me what’s wrong. Now.” Scott tries to say it in his Alpha werewolf voice. It doesn’t work on Stiles who, although he is his friend’s packmate, is still a human. Despite this, Stiles answers almost immediately in fear of witnessing the first werewolf who dies from heart attack. He says only one word, because Scott is his mejor amigo, and that’s the only word he’ll need to know what happened.

“Pancakes.” There is groaning on the other end and something that sounds suspiciously like a hand hitting a forehead.

“Did you eat your weight in pancakes again?” That’s the reason why they are best friends. They know each other so well. Also, nobody wants to be associated with the both of them, so there’s that.

Stiles closes his eyes and says slowly and with fake solemnity, “Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“No, you’re going to hell for this.”

Stiles snickers. “So I’m going to hell for eating too many pancakes, and not for my masturbation habits?”

“Ugh, can we stop talking about your dick?” Stiles knows how embarrassed Scott must feel while talking about his best friend’s private parts and it makes it so much better to continue this conversation. Stiles giggles, he hasn’t called his cock ‘private parts’ since elementary school.

He raises his both legs to lay them on his desk. Oh, this is fun. “I’ve never said anything about my dick. For all you know I might be talking about dildo in my ass.”

“Please stop, I don’t want to hear about it.” Stiles can hear the disgust in Scott’s voice. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Like the reason why you ditched me yesterday?” Okay, he might have lied about not being at least a little bit angry at his friend. But it’s not like he doesn’t have a good reason for that.

“I met a girl,” Scott says dreamingly, probably not sensing Stiles’ accusing tone at all.

“So a random girl from the club is enough for you to destroy years of friendship?” Yes, he knows he’s being a little melodramatic right now, but again, he has a good reason.

“No! And it’s not like I left you for the whole evening.”

“Oh, really?” Stiles regrets that Scott can’t see him right now, because his bitch face is on game.

“After I talked to her I went to look for you. I wanted to introduce the two of you, but I couldn’t find you. Where the hell did you go?” He takes his legs from the desk, his posture changes from relaxed to tense in a matter of seconds. Scott asks it like he’s the victim in this situation. Something breaks in Stiles and makes him so much more pissed than he was only minutes ago.

“Long story short, I was dancing with a cute girl and the next thing I knew, some stupid Alpha tried to kidnap me from a place full of people.” Scott is silent and he doesn’t know what to think about that. Maybe he doesn’t believe him, or he didn’t understand what Stiles said.

“Are you okay?” Stiles laughs humorlessly. Apparently he said that fast but not fast enough for Scott to not understand.

“Better.” He doesn’t want to lie to his friend or worry him, so it’s a perfect answer. He’s not feeling completely okay, but he’s not a big emotional mess like he was earlier.

“Do you want to talk about it?” It’s nice of Scott to give him a choice. Stiles didn’t want to tell him about this by phone, but maybe explaining it without looking in Scott’s eyes will be easier.

  
Stiles thinks he should start with something pleasant to calm Scott’s nerves (and his), so he tells him about Erica working at the bar, how nice it was to meet her after all those years of not seeing each other. She, Scott and Stiles used to be sandbox friends and spent a lot of time together roleplaying characters from comic books. With time, the five year age gap between her and the boys started to be the cause of disagreements and their friendship fall apart.

  
He’s in the middle of his rant about how Pink Starburst should be a national drink and everyone should be allowed to drink it when Scott interrupts him,“Stiles, would you be so kind and cut the bullshit?” Stiles will admit that wasn’t the best tactic to avoid the main topic of this conversation.

He takes a deep breath and mutters, “Let’s get this shit show on the road.” He tells Scott about dancing and trading cheesy pickup lines with a girl, solid body against his back, strong hand on his arm, hope it’s not what it looks like while being dragged to an exit, blood red eyes and strength indicating a werewolf, the promise he made, his escape, the panic attacks, and regretting not kicking the Alpha’s ass.

  
For the whole story Scott stays silent, except occasional gasps and sighs. It’s not exactly what he had expected. He was ready to be interrupted by Scott asking additional questions, even to be yelled at for acting like a stupid kid, but he wasn’t ready for silence. Stiles doesn’t know how to interpret that. He checks his phone to see if maybe something disconnected them, or if there’s a mute button pressed on, but no, everything it’s all right.

“Scott?” Stiles’ voice is quiet, like he’s a scared child telling his parents about the lamp he broke.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I never meant to leave you like that, shit, dude, it’s my fault, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I--” Stiles can feel panic rising in his friend.

“Scott,” But Scott doesn’t seem to hear him and babbles one apology after another. Stiles says louder, “Scott, it’s not your fault.”

“How’s it not my fault?! I left you there alone.”

“But it wasn’t you who tried to hurt me. Buddy, listen, it’s not your fault,” Stiles sighs, his shoulders sag when he adds, “nor mine.”  
Stiles tries to redirect their conversation from the topic of the previous night. After a few attempts are interrupted by Scott’s apologies and Stiles reassuring him it’s not his fault, they talk about school and homework, which neither of them started doing. For the first fifteen minutes the conversation is not awkward per se, but it’s not the way they usually talk, all carefree and with many bad jokes, but how can you expect them to act after that revelation?

Stiles prompts Scott to tell him about the mysterious girl he met. At first his friend is rather reluctant, but Stiles asks him questions about her smile, her nose, and stuff like that, and then Scott gets into Romeo mode, which makes Stiles smile.  
After they hang up Stiles checks his email, closes his laptop, and moves to his bed with intentions to get on with his chemistry homework. In the middle of that task he falls asleep and doesn’t wake up when his father gets home.

\---

The next day Stiles finishes his homework and makes a lunch for his dad. After waking up Stiles was pissed at himself for losing an opportunity to talk with his father. He made a decision to get to the station with food and to talk with the Sheriff. Stiles even texted Scott to ask about meeting him there to support him. Judging by the amount of emoticons he received from his friend, he’s happy to help. With every passing hour, it will be harder to find that asshole Alpha from the club.

That’s why Stiles gets in his jeep and heads towards the Blue Moon. He wants to tell the owners about the douchebag who likes to kidnap Omegas. The Hale pack will want to know about this to protect people from him. And of course he wants to pay for the drink Erica made. He doesn’t want to face her rage.

He arrives at the Blue Moon. The parking lot is not as empty as you would think it would be at 1 pm on Sunday. There are a couple of cars there. Stiles parks his jeep near a big white delivery vehicle. He heads towards the club’s main door, but finds them closed. He tries knocking, after all the club is owned by werewolves with enhanced hearing. After a few fruitless attempts he sighs, ready to go to try his luck with the other entrance, the one he was hauled out of by the idiot Alpha, when the doors open and Boyd’s face appears in front of Stiles.

“What?” Boyd asks roughly. Stiles didn’t expect balloons and glitter to welcome him, but he didn’t do anything to deserve this kind of treatment.

“Hello to you too, Boyd,” He greets the bouncer with a fake smile plastered to his face.

“I don’t have time for this.” Boyd makes a move to close the door.

“No, no, no, wait.” Stiles touches Boyd’s arm and when he sees the look on his face, he quickly releases the other guy. “I have to tell you something.”

“Stilinski, we have a pack meeting right now I don’t ha--” Boyd tries to close the door again, but Stiles is too quick to react.

“Iwasattackedhere.” Stiles says fast.

Boyd stops and asks, “What?” Stiles thinks it might be Beta’s favorite word.

“On Friday,” He begins, “Some Alpha tried to drag me from the club to his car, but I got free and ran away. I thought you might want to be aware that something like this happened on your pack’s territory, and you know, to watch out for him. I also want to pay for my drink, because I didn’t have time for that earlier with all this kidnaping stuff.” Stiles laughs nervously when he sees the look on Boyd’s face. He doesn’t know if it’s there because of the Friday incident or because he thinks Stiles tried to get away with not paying.

“What did he look like? The guy.”

“Uhm, tall, dark hair, broody. He kinda looked like a Grumpy Cat impersonator.”

Boyd’s eyes get bigger and he ushers Stiles inside of the building. “Get in.”

Already inside Boyd orders Stiles to stay where he is and not move. Boyd descends the stairs and practically runs towards the room located far inside the club where Stiles thinks the pack is. When the Beta walks away Stiles gets out his keys and starts playing with them.

After a couple of seconds someone walks out of the room. Stiles looks up from where he’s holding his car keys and sees a dark figure standing and looking at him. For a second he doesn’t recognize who is it, but when the person’s eyes glow red he knows exactly. Stiles also notices mayor Hale, who puts her hand on the guy’s shoulder.

“Fuck.” Stiles says quietly and runs out of the building. When he gets to the parking lot he quickly gets inside his jeep and puts the key in the ignition. Behind him the club’s door are slammed open and he sees the fucker who looks around and finally stops at Stiles’ car.

“Shit.” Thankfully his jeep starts on the first try, and when he leaves the parking lot the stranger tries to catch up with Stiles. He’s shouting at Stiles to stop the car and come back. Like fuck Stiles is going to do what he says. Stiles hits the gas pedal and fumbles with one hand to retrieve his phone to call his dad. Stiles can see the Alpha who stands in the middle of the road. After two rings the Sheriff picks up.

“Hey, Stil--”

“Dad, someone is chasing me and probably wants to hurt me. I’m heading to the station right now, see you in five.” Stiles ends the call and throws his phone on the passenger seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but I simply wasn't able to write the chapter. Next one should be posted in like 2 weeks or smth.  
> Thanks for all your support, it means so much for me <3 
> 
> And about new episode of TW; why the fuck Melissa is getting lucky with Argent? I'll always ship her with sheriff.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Crave by Tove Lo .
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely [beta!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/pseuds/Blinc43)
> 
> Remember, kudos are magic!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/) and say hello or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	5. What I have to do to keep myself apart from you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistake, please let me know! Chapter title comes from Take Shelter by Years & Years.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos ♥♥♥
> 
> I'm looking for someone who will help me correct all my grammar mistakes!!

When Stiles finds himself in a sight range of the station, he sees that his dad and Scott are already waiting outside. He sighs heavily, it feels like a big stone was just removed from his shoulders. For the whole ride Stiles was thinking about what he saw, he tried to reason what he saw and he came up with a few ideas.

First one: Hale family is taking a part in the Omega trafficking, that's why Talia Hale showed a gesture of affection towards the other Alpha. Maybe he's her best employee who Stiles managed to escape and when the occasion to redeem himself fell into Alpha’s lap, she gave him his blessing to fix the fuckshit of the situation.

They must had been having a meeting about what happened on Friday when Stiles came by, that's why Boyd didn't want to let him in at first. But when Stiles babbled like an idiot about the whole ordeal, beta probably realized that his pack tried to hurt Sheriff's son, which is a big no no, so he told his boss about it.

Of course it doesn’t explain why Boyd didn’t drag him to that room with him, he just left Stiles a few steps away from the exit he could ran away (which he did). Or why he didn’t beat the crap out of him.

And there are no records of any mysterious Omega disappearances in the Beacon Hills, but they might get their ‘commodity” from other regions of California to avoid any suspicions.

But it’s only a theory.

Right?

Second one: Talia Hale got an anonymous tip about the Alpha who likes to kidnap other people and when she caught him, she decided to invite him for a tea and cookies instead of informing the police. Just like a good citizen would.

This one is Stiles’ favorite because of how ridiculous it sounds.

Third one which is also the last one: Hale pack doesn't have any idea that one of their own is a psycho dipshit.

Which is the best and most believable explanation he might think of.

Stiles gets out from his car and runs immediately to hug his dad. After a second he feels Scott’s arms around him too. He doesn’t even know that the tears are spilling from his eyes until Sheriff murmurs, “Shhh, don’t cry, Scott told me what happened. Everything is going to be okay.”

“I-I’m sorry, dad.” And Stiles is really sorry. He shouldn’t cause more trouble to his old man who has enough to worry about. He might keep an eye on his father’s diet, but it doesn’t mean that adding stress won’t have any impact on his dad if he keeps eating salads.

“You don’t have any reason to be sorry about, do you hear me, Stiles?” Sheriff pets his hair and steers him to the station’s entrance, while Scott who is still plastered to his back, makes sad whining sounds. “You did good, son, You did good.”

\----

Maybe it wasn’t his best move, but when Boyd crashes into the room and says that there is a chance that the ‘Stiles' is Derek’s mate and is in the club right now, he has to check it out. He ignores his parents who are calling out his name and pleading him to calm down. For his defense he isn't in his right mind to do so.  

When he runs out from the conference room and sees that beautiful specimen of his mate he can’t make a single move. His Omega is alright, unhurt and there for Derek. After all he came back to his Alpha.

So yeah, he might be to stunned to immediately react when his mate runs out through the door. He stands there and looks at the place where the Omega stand few seconds ago. _Stiles_ he scolds himself, he already knows his name. It’s a little bit strange and rare name, but it only makes him more special.

Eventually when the shouting of his pack members becomes louder to his ears, he runs upstairs to the exit and looks around till he finally spots Stiles who sits in the blue piece of a shit of a car.

Derek runs after him, though he knew he doesn’t have any chance to catch up with him in his human form and he doesn’t want to scare Stiles by changing into a wolf.

He suddenly stops when a thought hits him. Boyd called Stiles by his name, so maybe there is a chance that his beta knew him and didn’t just learn his name today like Derek did. And even if Boyd and Stiles are strangers to each other, his Omega’s name isn’t very common, so with his mother’s contacts it won’t be too hard to find him again.

Derek appears on the parking lot again to his mother staring daggers at him. He doesn’t know why, he didn’t do anything this time. He just wanted to stop Stiles from running away again and talk to him, it’s not his fault that he didn’t get a chance to explain himself. Before he can even open his mouth to ask his mom why is she mad, she beats him to it.

“Do you know who this young man is, Derek?” Her voice is mix of exasperation and anger. Derek is a little hesitant to answer, because he’s pretty sure this is a rhetorical question.

“He’s my mate.” Apparently it’s not a correct answer, because he can notice that his alpha's beautiful dark eyes are starting to shimmer with bloody red sparks.

“And what is his name.” It’s not even a question, it’s a command to reveal everything Derek knows about his mate, which to be honest, isn’t much.

“Stiles.” He looks around and sees the look on everyone's faces. His dad looks like he doesn’t know what to think, Boyd and Erica have guilt written all over his face and Peter just smirks as always. Cora, Laura and Isaac are wearing the same expression as he probably is; cluelessness.

This time it’s his uncle who speaks out. “Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski.” For a second Derek is happy to get to know more about his mate, even if it’s only his last name. Finding him now will be easier if he knows his full name. But then he realizes that he _knows_ that surname very well.

“Like a…”

“Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek’s mother finishes for him. If Derek thought his situation was fucked up before, he was clearly wrong.

“I need to go to him. Right now.” Derek expects his mother to disagree and to try to stop him, but she nods.

“The sooner we explain it the better. I’m coming with you.” It’s not long before he gets to the Camaro with his parents and Peter to drive towards the station with the rest of his family trailing behind them in Laura’s red Aston Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but I promise to add a longer one by the end of February, but it all depends on how good (or bad) my math exam went, so keep your fingers crossed! 
> 
> Also, remember that on 23rd of February is Fat Thursday so eat as many donuts as you can, hahaha. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr.](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/) Send me a message with your questions or just talk to me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	6. Who are you really? (aka Eyebrows of Doom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys, sorry for not updating for so long but I had a lot things to do and no inspiration at all. My math exam didn't go so well, but it wasn't a disaster. Thank you for all of your support and comments. I read them all, but didn't have time to answer, but I promise to do it tomorrow after I get a good 8 hours of sleep, hahaha.  
> In the next week I have another math exam, but I think that no matter how good (or bad) it will be the next chapter will appear in a week or two.
> 
> I started to write another ff about Stiles and Derek, but I don't know when I'll post it. I can tell you, that there is a "glory hole" involved soooo yeah.

Sheriff Stilinski has been listening to his son rant about the possibility of the Hale pack being mobsters for the past couple of minutes, and he’s more than a little bit tired now.

“Stiles, they’re not mafia.”

“But what about what I saw!”

The Sheriff sighs, “What you saw was Talia Hale probably talking to her son, Stiles.”

Stiles can’t believe what’s happening. He thought his dad would be more supportive, but it looks like the Sheriff, who should fight injustice, doesn’t really care about his own son being a victim of a crime. That conclusion is shocking even for Stiles.

“You don’t believe me?” He asks in a small voice. It’s not an easy task to voice his fear. For a long time the both of them were a team. Stiles always knew he could talk to his dad about everything (as long as it wasn’t illegal of course). The pain of broken trust appears in his heart. “How can you not believe me?”

His dad immediately rose from his chair and walked to the front of his desk where Stiles is seated. He takes his son’s face in his hands, brushes his fingers against Stiles’ cheeks and looks him in the eyes. “Of course I believe you; I know you wouldn’t lie to me about something like this.” If Stiles didn’t know his father so well, he probably wouldn’t hear the slight pause before Sheriff said ‘something like this’.  Stiles knows acknowledging that your own child was hurt and you weren't there to help them must be devastating. Even more so when it’s your job to protect other people.

“I just refuse to believe that our Mayor is some drug lord.”

“I never said anything about drugs.” Stiles doesn’t pout like a little child when he says that. He definitely doesn’t pout. He’s almost eighteen, goddamn it. “I have other ideas.”

Although John already knows that he shouldn’t ask if he doesn’t want to hear another alien level story, he finds himself saying, “Like...?”

“British tea party a-and before you say anything, I know it sounds crazy, but--” Stiles is cut off by one of his dad’s deputies knocking and opening the office door.

“Sheriff, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Alpha Hale is here saying she needs to talk to you immediately, and Scott is growling at her.” She says that last part like Scott is the stupidest teenager she has ever met.

Both Stilinski men look at each other, and before the Sheriff can open his mouth to command Stiles to stay in his office, the teen is already out the door.

“Scott.” Stiles faces his best friend who stops growling, but is still staring at someone behind Stiles’ back.

“Stiles…” He turns his back to see The Biggest Fuckin’ Asshole Alpha in the universe, who starts walking in Stiles’ direction.

“Fuck no.” Two feet away from Stiles on one of the chairs by the wall sits one of the deputies’ seven year old daughter. Stephanie has a baseball bat in her hand and gym bag lying by her right foot. Stiles quickly moves to her, “Hey, sweetie, can I have this for one second,” he says pointing to her green bat.

In the meantime, the Sheriff walks out to welcome Alpha Hale. Scott and someone else start to growl again, but Stiles doesn’t even turn to see who started the pissing contest with his best friend.

Stephanie starts nodding and says with a big smile, “Sure, Stiles. Just don’t punch yourself with it.” He can’t decide if it’s cute or humiliating that the little girl knows him so well, that she is aware how likely it is that Stiles will end up hurting himself while holding a bat that a seven year old would have no problems waving around. “Thanks, Steph.” He doesn’t hesitate to take the wooden bat and raise it above his head. He directs his body in the direction where all the action is happening.

On his left, Scott stands before him completely wolfed out, on the other side is his father, holding his holster with one hand and the other is held up in a “calm down, cowboy” gesture. The fuckwit of an Alpha is standing next to Talia Hale, and like Scott he’s also wolfed out. He now notices that there are more people from Hale Pack.

“Madam Mayor, could you please calm down your son?” the Sheriff asks her without breaking eye contact with her s-- fuck, with her son. The guy who attacked Stiles is the son of the most influential woman in the state. Jesus Christ, now the theory about the Hales being a mafia family doesn’t sound crazy.

Or so crazy. Whatever, the evidence is right there.

“Derek, stop acting like a boar protecting his piglet and stand still, you’re making a scene.”

A handsome guy in a v-neck snorts and opens his mouth as if to say something. “Peter, don’t even dare make a snarky comment.” Talia says to the man who apparently is her brother.

Stiles slowly lowers the baseball bat. If he had any doubts about Alpha Hale being a badass, now they are gone. Assho-- Derek’s eyes slowly fade back to their normal color and his face is free from all of the unnecessary hair. Well, almost all. His brows are still there. He doesn’t know how he could not notice them at the club. Yes, it was dark, and Stiles had been at first horny as hell and then scared shitless, but those things are huge. Maybe they even have their own opinions on what shirt or food their owner should choose.

His mental rant about brow #1 and brow #2 is interrupted when Derek decides to speak. “Hello, Stiles.” His name rolls of the younger Hale’s tongue slowly, just like he tastes it. Apparently he likes the imaginary flavor of his name because after saying it he smiles like a Cheshire Cat.

Stiles is speechless, really. When he thought about the big confrontation between the Alpha and him (and he thought about a lot) it wasn’t like that. He expected slurs addressed to him by an angry thug, promises of hurting Stiles and everyone he loves for turning him to the cops. Not... this. Derek looks like he is genuinely happy to see Stiles. Even if it’s in the sheriff’s station with both the Sheriff himself and Alpha werewolf ready to kick his ass if he even so much as looks at Stiles the wrong way.

He stands, bat in his hand, eyes wide and mouth a little open for what he thinks must be an eternity, but in reality it’s maybe ten minutes at most. Derek doesn’t once look away from him. It’s strange, really. He doesn’t try to intimidate him with his eyebrows into not telling his father about everything that happened. On the contrary, his features are relaxed, all smooth lines and his smile is no longer as big as it was when he said Stiles’ name, but softer. Like he just found out that he can breathe again and no matter what happens, nothing can take away the state of peace he now has.

Stiles isn’t listening to what the Sheriff and the Mayor have been talking about during Derek’s and his little staring contest, but suddenly his dad’s hand is on his shoulder. “Stiles, come on.”

“What?” He sees that Talia Hale is already walking to his father’s office.

“Talia explained that Derek didn’t mean to hurt you,” he says it like he doesn’t believe it himself. “Now Derek will tell you his… motivations himself.”

Although he doesn’t want anything besides Derek being escorted to a cell, he is curious as hell and wants to know why the fuck a son of the Chief Alpha of California wanted to do something so stupid as to kidnap another human being. He’s already mentally preparing to take a step forward, when Derek speaks up, “Don’t be scared, Stiles. I’m not angry at you.”

Now that’s fucking bananas. “What.” Earlier the station’s workers at least pretended not to listen to what was happening, but now everyone in the room is silent and openly staring at them.

“I mean,” Derek laughs a little. “You don’t have to apologize to me.”

In the background he can hear Erica saying “Shit, boss man.”

“I. Apologize. To. You.” Stiles says incredibly slowly. He is seconds away from beating the daylights out of that fuckin Alpha bitch and if he really means what Stiles think he does, shit is going to get ugly very fast.

“Derek.” There is a warning in Mr. Hale’s voice, but apparently his son decides to ignore it.

“Someone is being a douche canoe.” A woman, who Stiles now recognizes as the one who gave him a sticker, singsongs.

“Must be a day ending in 'y'.” Peter responds. Stiles really starts to like him.

“Yeah, I know that you must feel terrible,” and this part is completely true, “for blowing wolfsbane in my face and leaving me alone on the parking lot, but it’s fine. I know I should have behaved a tad different, but yeah. I forgive you.”

That whole speech is so full of shit and rich boy’s thoughts, but the last three words are the most ridiculous ones. What the fuck. He doesn’t need some Mr. I-can’t-keep-it-in-my-pants to forgive him. For what? Defending himself?  Before anyone can register what he’s doing, Stiles is making his way to Derek with the bat held tightly in his fist.

“You moronic doucheface, how dare you?” Before he can swing the bat he held in the air, his dad, who had moved closer to his office to open the door, circles his arms tightly around his son’s waist.

“Stiles, calm down.”

“Calm down? He wants me to apologize, dad! Apologize! And now you want me to bend for him like some bitch in a heat?” His father’s eyes widened.

“Forgive me for second, Alpha Hale.” Sheriff doesn’t wait for her answer and drags Stiles by the hand to a soundproof interrogation room. Stiles wants to get out of his dad’s grasp, but contrary to popular belief, is not stupid and knows when to listen to someone. Well, most of the time.

Sometimes.

The second they found themselves in the room, Stiles starts to worry about Scott. More precisely, about what Scott can do. The station is filled with deputies who would protect his friend without a blink of an eye if Hales attacked him, but they can’t protect him from his own foolishness.

“I’m sorry.” Oookay, Stiles didn’t expect this. It’s not his father’s fault, he did nothing wrong. Stiles wants to say that to him but the Sheriff unexpectedly continues. “But did you hear a word that the Mayor said?” It’s a rhetorical question because Stiles gets his answer second later. “Derek Hale is your true mate.”

Stiles looks aside like he’s staring into the camera in The Office. “What the holy cracker.” That’s unexpected. It definitely wasn’t on the list of Stiles’ Conspiracy Theories.

“Now that you know what is happening,” his dad throws him a glance, “can we go talk with these people?”

Stiles can only nod. On their way back, his dad asks if he took his Adderall today. He nods again, but he isn’t really sure if he did. He tries to wrap his mind around what he was told. True mates? Really? He knows that it’s not a myth, it’s not even that uncommon in today’s society. Sure, he dreamt about finding his soulmate and ending up in a happy relationship like his parents, but never even dared to say it out loud. He didn’t want to give Jackson another excuse to make fun of Stiles. It makes sense, if he must be honest. The possessiveness, the “you-are-mine” vibe, not using chloroform on Stiles when he didn’t want to cooperate with Derek. It doesn’t excuse that the Alpha thinks Stiles regrets running away. It just means Derek is a dick.

The dick he is bound to be with forever. Which sounds ridiculous, but it’s probably true. Of course the “mates” thing between the two of them might be complete and utter bullshit. While werewolves know if someone is their mate from one sniff of a person’s scent, humans must have sex with the other person to become aware of their soulmate.

The Hale pack and Scott are still standing where they were earlier. “Alpha Hale, we are ready to talk.”

“Sheriff, after a word with my pack, my brother--”

“Hi.” The man, who must be Peter Hale, says smirking and gives a little wave.

She glares at her brother for interrupting her. “Maybe this isn’t the best place to have a conversation on such delicate manner.”

“No shit.” Scott and Stiles mutter at the same time and receive a similar glare like a Peter did, but from the Sheriff.

“I mean, no shit, Ma’am Mayor.” Now Stiles’ dad only glares at him, but he can see a glint of amusement in his eyes.

He hears Erica and the blond guy giggle and Boyd looking a little less like a sad stone and more like a happy stone. It’s a really big difference.

The other woman says, “Oh, I love him already.”

“Not only you.” Mr. Hale moves his head in the direction of Derek who again has this big sincere smile on his face.

Of course there is also Peter, who looks kinda… proud?

Talia only chuckles. “Isn’t that true. I would be honoured to invite the three of you to dinner in our house tonight. Without a bat, of course.” Stiles didn’t even notice that he still clutches to it like a koala to an eucalyptus tree.

“Three?” Scott makes a face like he just found out that Santa is not real.

“And your mother, Mister McCall.”

“Wha--how?”

“How I know who you are? What kind of a Chief Alpha would I be If I hadn’t known the name of the True Alpha from my territory?” Scott still looks like he was hit with a brick.

“We will be there, Alpha Hale.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day ago I wrote a [post.](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/post/158150608167/theyll-never-own-me)on tumblr in which I'm asking for help in finding someone who could correct my mistakes. So if you could be so kind and reblog it or tell someone about it someone who is willing to help, I would be ecstatic!
> 
> The first part of the chapter title is fro Who Are You, Really? by Mikky Ekko and the second part is my own idea so yay for me.
> 
> Big thanks to my lovely [beta!!!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/pseuds/Blinc43) 
> 
> Kudos are puppies and rainbow! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr (I changed my url!!).](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/) Send me a message with your questions or just talk to me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	7. Great Leader, Kidnapper of Omegas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!  
> So sorry for taking so long (three months), but here it is. There is not a dinner yet and it's pretty short, but I wanted to posted the next chapter for this story as soon as possible, so here you go.
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to post chapter 8, because I'm in the middle of writing another ff. But I hope it will be sooner rather than later :)

The Hales left the station not long after the Sheriff accepted their dinner invitation. Stiles couldn’t be mad at his dad, he knows how important it is to not be on the bad side of the Hales. There is also the matter of True Mates, which Stiles still can’t wrap his head around. So he tries to avoid thinking about it. Being destined. For each other. Forever.

Damn.

Derek lingered for a little bit, looking like he wanted to tell Stiles something. He even opened his mouth a couple of times but no words came besides “I’ll see you.” Pause. “At dinner.” Pause “Tonight.”

It sounded like Derek wanted to make sure the two of them would meet as soon as possible but also like he didn’t want to be so obvious about it. Stiles found it incredibly adorable, which was really weird, considering all of his negative feelings towards the Hale.

When Derek made a move towards Stiles, Scott started to growl lowly but stopped shortly after he saw the other Alpha do nothing besides hold his hand palm up and just wait. Stiles for a second wanted to tip Derek twenty dollars, but he changed his mind when he remembered that he didn’t have any money left for this month. All his pocket money went to paying the mechanic to bring his jeep to life again and he didn’t want to ask his dad for more. Especially not when he knew that money was tight.

Stiles put his right hand in Derek’s. If he had said he hadn’t expected to have his hand kissed he would be biggest liar in the world. The action didn’t surprise him, but that didn't from blushing like the virgin he was. It was such a contrast to the way he had been manhandled by Derek just few days ago. The harsh, strong and bruising grip was replaced with a light, shy touch of a hand and a barely there brush of the lips. With that Derek let him go, and ducked to bow. Stiles could see how red Derek’s cheeks were.

It was nothing but adorable.

 

“Are you coming?”

Stiles jumps in the passenger seat so high that he hits his head. “Shit!”

“Language.” The Sheriff leans on the window. “Did I interrupt something?”

Stiles repeatedly rubs his head. Although he knows that a vague answer won’t do right now, he tries. “Just thinking.”

“About?” Ding, ding, ding. Stiles is going treat himself to curly fries as a form of reward in the near future.

Stiles sweeps his hands in a circle. “This. All of this.” He lays his hand on the headrest. “Why did you accept the invitation?”

The Sheriff sighs. He leans a little bit closer to Stiles and lowers his voice. It’s pointless with a bunch of werewolves with super hearing abilities nearby and Stiles knows his dad is aware of that, but it gives both of them some stupid sense of privacy.  “Kiddo, I know it must be hard. Derek may not be exactly a goody two shoes type from what I’ve heard.” Stiles scoffs and his dad gives him ParentGlare™. “But he’s your soulmate. And he made a mistake, we all do. You can’t hold it against him for whole your life.”

“So you think I should, what? Forgive him for being a sexist knothead and just be the docile little Omega he wants me to be?”

The Sheriff almost instantly objects. “No, you’ll kick his ass so bad that he won’t say any of that Alpha bullshit ever again, you got it?”

Stiles can’t help but to smile. He was raised to know his value and that anyone else's opinion doesn't really matter. Especially any Alpha’s opinion on the matter.

“Yeah, dad.”

 

\--------

 

Derek gets more and more antsy with every passing minute. After walking out from the station, he let his mother know that he was going to his apartment to change into more appropriate clothes.

Peter tells him to go straight to his flat and to not to kidnap any more underage Omegas.

Derek was in such rush he didn’t even dignify that with a response.

After spending eternity deciding what to wear, he returns to his family’s house.

There are still few hours till Stiles shows up, so he decides to help his parents with preparing dinner. Derek would love to say that he is calm and composed, but the three glasses he drops on the floor due to his sweaty hands say something different. He almost drops his aunt’s favorite plate, painted with green and red flowers, but his father’s quick reflexes save both the plate from breaking and Derek from his aunt Lily’s rage. His mom was done with him nonetheless.

“Derek, I don’t want to be unpleasant, but I’m not sure if I’m going to able to control myself if you destroy something else.”

Derek has no choice but to leave the kitchen. He goes to the living room where his betas are watching some stupid TV reality show. Erica is the first to notice Derek, and greets him with a wide smile. “Oh, here’s our great leader, kidnapper of Omegas!”

“Shut up,” Derek growls at her. He knows the jokes won’t stop anytime soon (or maybe ever) but it doesn’t mean he’s okay with that. He’s very aware of how stupidly he had behaved. Forcing Stiles to go with him and calling him fragile was not his best choice.

Subconsciously Derek knows that not every Omega is a little thing in need of protection and if they do, it’s not because their gender. He _knows it_ , but there is a part of him that wants nothing but to hide his Omega mate from everything and everyone. Derek would love to claim that it’s because of the hormones and MFB syndrome, but he can’t lie to himself forever.

Derek promised himself he is not going to be a stereotypical Alpha, but he can’t help himself from commenting on how breakable Stiles must be when he looks so innocent with those big Bambi eyes. His mate is also so, so young and most probably a virgin.

That thought only makes him half hard. From the look Isaac shoots him they all can smell his arousal.

To take his mind from being Stiles’ first he tries to engage in conversation.

“Thank you.” Those two words seem to shock Derek’s friends and he doesn’t know why. “What?” It comes out more gruffly than he intends to, but he’s getting anxious.

“You never thank us.”

Derek was slightly confused. He is not the kind of a guy who thinks he doesn’t owe anyone acknowledgment, nor does he think that world should be thankful for his presence, because the sun shines from his ass. “That’s not true.”

Isaac looks slightly uncomfortable when speaks up, “You thank us, but it never sounds like you actually mean it.” Derek didn’t know what that could mean; he wasn’t a damn mind reader, so his only response to that was a raised brow. Isaac must see his incomprehension because he hurriedly adds, “You say ‘thanks”, but it’s also absently spoken, like it’s just reflex.”

Derek stays silent. It hurts him to know he isn’t a proper Alpha for neither his betas nor his mate. Derek is not a talker, so he tries to show his feelings through action. The realization that he can’t manifest his true feelings, even towards his own packmates is crushing. How is he going to take care of his mate, to fix what he had already broken?

The funny thing is Derek’s one night stands think he is a real Prince Charming, a romantic and enthralling knight in shining armor. That’s probably because of how Derek deals with them. It’s a routine he knows well. Buy a drink, show your smile, pay a compliment, ask if they prefer to go to his or their place. Easy. It’s mechanical, almost clinical.

What Derek wants to do right now is to leave the living room and go somewhere he doesn’t have to explain anything, but it’s not the right thing to do. “I’m not a man of many words but I want you to know how really thankful I am for today.” Silence. Again. Good job, Derek, when you start to speak others fall silent. That’s the reason why he doesn’t talk much. He has never been able to express himself properly.

It’s not really a shocker when Erica asks, “What do you mean? We didn’t do anything.”

Derek smiles a little. “Exactly. You didn’t joke and mock me when I talked to my Stiles at the station. You treated us with respect and I want to let you know how much it means to me.”

At this point Derek wouldn’t be shocked by simple silence, but the look the three betas have on their faces tells him that something is wrong. “Did I say something wrong?”

“Not this time.” Derek turns around and sees Laura. Damn, she always manages to sneak up to him. “They just feel stupid, because the first time you show positive emotion, your gratitude is unfounded.” She gestures at his betas with flourish. “Those puppies were texting each other while you were making an idiot of yourself in front of your future mate and father in law.”

It’s definitely something they would do. Granted, they didn’t text anything _that_ terrible about his mate. As Derek’s betas they are going to feel inclined to shower their Alpha’s Omega with affection, and when Stiles gives him pups, he is going to be seen as Pack Mom. Derek can’t dwell on his mate round with his pups, because the thought only is going to make him hard. Instead he decides to focus his mind on Laura. It’s a perfect boner killer.

“How do you know about that?”

The look on his sister’s face is priceless. Derek wants to pull out his phone, but when he sees Laura has hers in her right hand, he quickly sprints towards her and snatches it. “Hey!” Laura must have been really shocked because she doesn’t catch up with him when Derek runs to the bathroom and closes the door after himself. Two seconds later she starts banging against the door. “Give me my phone back, asshole!”

Derek ignores her and looks at the, thankfully, unlocked phone.

 _Damn, this kid is pissed_ Isaac

 _Stiles looks like he wants to fuck Derek up_ Boyd

 _More like fuck with Derek_ Erica

Derek manages to read only three messages before he hears the Sheriff’s cruiser near the house.

Fucking finally.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty big day on Wednesday, so keep you fingers crossed for me!!!
> 
> Remember, kudos are kisses!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://xlightwoodxstiles.tumblr.com/) where I'm taking prompts now.
> 
> You can also check out my instagram, you can find a link on my tumblr
> 
> Say hello to me or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Person who deserves the longest hug in history is [Katy, my wonderful beta!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/pseuds/Blinc43)


	8. The First Supper

Ms. McCall and Scott have been waiting on the porch for Stiles and his dad to finish their car talk. When Stiles opens the car door, Scott immediately appears by his side. Startled, Stiles let’s out a quiet squeak and punches Scott in the arm. The action hurts Stiles more than Scott, who doesn’t even acknowledge it, and moves closer to Stiles.

The three of them walk to Ms. McCall. She changed her shift at the hospital with one of the nurses so she could participate in the dinner. It’s not everyday you get an invitation like that from the Chief Alpha of California.

Scott seems adamant not to leave his side even for a minute, and goes so far as to hold his hand when the Sheriff knocks on the door. Stiles doesn’t mind, he’s grateful for his best friend. That small gesture helps him to calm down a little, so it’s a great help. He feels like it’s the first day of school all over again, but the difference is that then his fear was mixed with excitement, the thrill of something new and mind changing. Now he dreads meeting the most influential family in the state, and one that will affect his life.

The door opens. All of the weres probably knew they were coming for a while now, but it’s considered impolite to use their heightened hearing for such things. Their group is greeted with warm smiles and words by Talia and Aaron Hale. They are ushered inside to meet everybody in a dining room.

On the way there Aaron tells them that unfortunately they won’t meet the whole family today. “I’m so sorry, but some of our pack couldn't show up today. My daughter Cora is taking care of the twins at a play date. Steve, Laura’s husband is out of town on a business trip.” Stiles wouldn’t be mad if Derek was absent too. On the contrary, he’d prefer it that way.

When they reach the massive dining room, Laura is the first to came up to them. “Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, I’m so sorry for the whole situation in the club.”

“It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t given them tickets.” Although his dad is smiling, his tone suggests he wants to arrest Laura where she stands.

“Sir, if I had known how old they were I wouldn’t gave them those stickers.” That’s a lie, and by looks of everyone in the room, not a good one. Sheriff’s fingers twitch near his waist line, where while in his uniform, handcuffs usually are. Erica, bless her soul, interrupts the moment, in which Stiles is absolutely sure given a couple more seconds, his dad would produce a pair of handcuffs out of thin air.

“Hi, Batman, Robin. How are you?” She greets both Stiles and Scott.

“Remember the time I ate a tower of our sand castle and I went to hospital?” She slowly nods. “I feel like that”. Honesty, that’s what he’s aiming for.

Erica and Peter laugh. She turns to Melissa and his dad. “Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. McCall-Stilinski, it’s good to see you again.” Both of them turn bright red. The unspoken thing between the two of them is still awkward topic, even after all those years.

Stiles drops Scott’s hand only when Peter Hale offers his to shake. He didn’t realize he and Scott were holding hands for so long.

As introductions are made, everyone act like the reason he’s here is not because of some grumpy, asshole Alpha. Stiles both pays attention to what Mrs. Hale “Call me Talia.” says and his surroundings.

Stiles noticed the absence of Derek. He knows Derek is somewhere near and maybe he is waiting for Stiles to stop watching his back, and then he will try to take him away somewhere where no one will be able to stop him. He doesn’t even notice that he touches his left arm with his right one where Derek held him few days ago.

“Where is he?” Talia stops talking, he feels shame coloring his cheeks for interrupting her, but he just can’t calm down knowing Derek is somewhere close, but somewhere he can’t keep an eye on. The head of the Hale family seems to catch on his uneasiness and rather than admonish him, she smiles sadly.

“Derek went to the garden. I’m sure he’s going to be here in a minute or two.” Stiles only nods his head. That’s not ideal, after all he’s still going to see him, but at least he knows that Derek isn’t lurking in the shadows. Scott must think the same thing because he seems to relax a little for a moment. He’s as happy as Stiles is to spend a few minutes more without Derek. Unfortunately his friend almost instantly tenses back up. Stiles turns to face him to ask what’s wrong, but one look at his best friend’s grimace tells him everything. Talking Eyebrows must be near.

Like he was summoned, Derek appears in the doorway with his hands behind his back and a huge smile on his lips. As he approaches them, Stiles takes note of Derek’s outfit. He’s dressed in a crisp white button up shirt, black dress pants and around his neck he has emerald tie with brown diagonal lines; it brings out his eyes. He briefly wonders if the color scheme is intentional, to make Stiles focus on Derek’s beautiful, trustworthy eyes in order to make him seem more like mate material. Unfortunately for Derek, Stiles can’t forget his Alpha red ones and how scared they make him feel.

“I’m happy to welcome all of you in The Hale Mansion and I’m grateful that you accepted my dinner invitation.” Derek says with a big grin, probably proud of the house and the fact Stiles came as he wanted. He can agree that the structure is indeed incredible. The unbelievably huge houshold is spacious and open. It has more balcones than probably necessary and is decorated with tons of white. There is shiny white tile flooring with various marble statues; some with human faces and some in wolf shape. The reproductions must cost more than his father earns in year. Even the paintings decorating the walls are in cool colors of pastel blue, green or purple.

As for the other, “You mean your mother’s invitation.” Stiles feels like he just won at snowtubing competition, when Derek’s smile falters for a second. He politely nods and says his thanks for correcting him. Stiles only wants to punch him.

“To show how thankful I am, I got something for every one of you.” Derek’s moves his hands from behind his back, holding gifts for everyone. He gives Ms. McCall and Scott each a white box with a big red bow on it. Stiles recognizes the logo of Richart chocolates, some of the highest-priced chocolates in the world. His father is gifted with an expensive looking wine bottle, complete with a red bow. Apparently Derek decided that buying into his family’s good graces is an good idea. He doesn’t even know how wrong he is. Stiles couldn’t care less how rich someone is, or how many marble statues somebody can afford. No money in the world will be enough to compensate for being terrible human being.

Derek stands before Stiles, who is contemplating how much headbutting Derek would hurt the Alpha and whether the pain would be worse for Stiles, when the Alpha shows him that his hands are empty. He makes a sweeping move with them and suddenly he has a single red rose in his right hand.

“Wow. Do you also do kid’s parties?” Stiles’ voice is flat, filled with sarcasm, he doesn’t make a move to take the offered flower. “Why am I getting Beauty and the Beast vibes.”

“You shouldn’t think of yourself as a Beast, Stiles.” While Derek smiles like a loon everybody in a dining room falls silent, except a muttered “Jesus Christ” from Isaac. The Sheriff looks like he’s ready to backhand him and Stiles is seconds away from doing just that. Derek realizes that he fucked up, because he’s hasty to add, “I’m sorry, that was a poor joke.” His face morphs in something Stiles can’t decipher. “You’re the most beautiful, charismatic, and smart Omega in the world and I’m the luckiest Alpha alive to bask in your presence.”  Stiles is happy he hadn’t eaten anything earlier, if he had, he’d throw up at the Alpha.

But it’s not the time to stop. Stiles really wants to rille Derek up, maybe it’s going to be his new hobby? Though the serious downside of this new occupation is being exposed to the stupidity radiating from Derek Hale. Maybe he could text Stiles these things instead of saying them to his face?

“So let me get this straight. My dad, Melissa and Scott got some expensive stuff,” Derek nods vigorously, “and you gave me 3 dollar rose? Is it all I’m worth for you?” Derek hastily starts to shake his head. Stiles made the last part sound like he was deeply wounded, and maybe he is a little bit disappointed, but that’s not anyone's business.

He rolls his eyes so hard they may fall out. The next minute is tense as all the Hales are sending each other looks, engrossed in a silent discussion over who should do something to change the mood.

It looks like Aaron lost, because he’s the first to speak up. “Let’s sit and start to eat, shall we?” Aaron Hale 1, world 0; food is always a good way to distract Stiles, especially tasty food. Derek still stands before him, hand outstretched with the flower. Stiles snatches it, accidentally brushing against Derek’s palm, and giving the most unimpressed facial expression in the universe. Derek grins and absently strokes the place where their skin touched.

The Sheriff takes a seat next to Melissa, so Stiles goes for the chair next to him. He puts the rose on the left side of his plate, mindful to not get pricked by the thorn. He moves the chair to sit on it and sees Derek and Scott notice the action. The two Alphas stare at each other and then walk as fast and aggressively to Stiles’ side as they can without running. Like nobody already knows what they’re doing. The winner is Scott -Stiles can’t be grateful enough for that- who only won because he was glued to his best friend’s side since they’d crossed the threshold. Scott looks at Derek like he just proved he is the better man, and the other sends him a death glare.

When everyone is seated (Derek across Stiles, he’s sure the creep will be looking at him all evening), The Head Alpha Hale raise her glass, and says her thanks and wishes for everyone to have a good meal. Stiles sends his dad a look, _“try to stop me, oh father of mine”,_ while reaching for a glass of champagne. The Sheriff only shakes his head a little. Satisfied with the lack of a lecture, Stiles turns his head and surprise, surprise, Derek is looking at him. Stiles takes the flute and holds it in such a way that Derek can see the middle finger he gives him, and takes a sip from it. Derek grins like the idiot he is.

They start to eat, the food is heavenly, and they make a polite small talk.  Stiles must admit that it’s nice to get together with Erica and Boyd. It was pleasing to hear that his sandbox friend and his camp companion got together. Stiles, Scott and Boyd always spent summers as a roommates. At first Stiles thought Boyd doesn’t say much because of his shy nature, but after spending more time with him he realized Boyd just is more of a listener than talker.

Throughout the dinner Derek’s eyes were glued to Stiles. Everytime someone asked the Alpha a question he didn’t answer at first, because he was so focused on Stiles that he hadn’t heard anything, judging by the confused look he sent the person after person, while asking, “could you repeat that?”.  Whenever it happened, Stiles had to take a deep breath to contain his anger, and to not take a little spoon and pick out Derek’s eyeballs.

Derek finally initiates conversation when he asks Stiles if he needs anything else. “Stiles, do you maybe want more mashed potatoes? Because you ate a lot of it already, so you must like it, right?” The second sentence is said quieter, like he’s afraid he said something wrong.

“Did you just say I’m fat?” Stiles knows how ridiculous he sounds, he is as lean as they come, and Derek is just showing his desire to provide for his mate, but Stiles is in a mood to mess with the Alpha a little.

The reaction is immediate, Derek’s eyes grow wide “I’m so so sorry, that’s not what I meant! I-I just want- I’m an idiot, I didn’t want to offend you. Please forgive me, if you feel that way. In my opinion you’re perfect, a true godsend, water on a desert, sun on a rainy day--”

Stiles starts to feel really uncomfortable, and both his dad and Scott are sending him mortified looks. “--your skin is soft and I just want to lick it--”

Oh, shit. As entertaining as it is, he decides to put an end to Derek’s suffering. “It was a joke, Derek. Please, stop.” The Alpha looks relieved for a moment, but then a mortified expression appears on his face, as he realizes what he just said in front of the dinner company. Peter, Mrs. McCall and Mr. Hale are quietly chuckling, whereas Erica, Isaac, Laura and Peter’s wife Lily are already crying from laughing. Everyone else looks mildly terrified, except Scott who most probably is going to have aneurysm.

Stiles can feel his cheeks and ears warming, he probably looks like a ripe tomato already. He knew that Derek was attracted to him at some level (hence the kidnapping), but he thought it was mainly his scent, not his body. He’s just not attractive in the way that most Omegas are. He’s neither cute and meek, wonderful in the aspect of being a submissive little thing, only waiting on his Alpha’s orders. Nor is he known for the art of seduction or oozing sexiness like a bitch in heat, ready to please his Alpha by rolling onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

In many romantic comedies about Alpha/Omega pairs, the latter always waxed poetic about how special and right it feels when the Alpha focuses attention on them. Stiles feels like he’s about to throw up. He had thought countless times about what would happen if Derek succeeded in taking him. Would taking Stiles home be enough to make him wake up and realize what he had done, or maybe he’d try to actually mate with Stiles? It was not a nice scenario, it was disgusting and wrong. So so wrong.

“Hey, you listen to me!”, the Sheriff’s yell startles him. He turns to ask him what he has done, but then notices that his dad isn’t looking at him, but at Derek. “What the hell is wrong with you, huh? He’s a seventeen year old, and you are what, twenty-three? Twenty-four? How dare you say such things to him, a person you kidnapped and wanted to do god knows what. I was nice earlier, because I told myself, “he’s your kid’s soulmate, son of Talia, he wouldn’t hurt him, it’s against his instincts”, but boy, mark my words, if you ever say something like that; something even a little bit sexual, something that makes him uncomfortable, I’ll handcuff you and throw you into a cell.”

“Hell, if Stiles wants to press charges against you right now, I’ll call the station and then we are on our way. Because there is not a single compelling argument that will justify your behavior. No “it was my wolf”, no “I didn’t have any choice”, because you did, you could resist your urges if you’d wanted to. Try to say it was my son’s fault, and he’s the one who should apologize one more time, try it and even your own mother won’t be able to stop me from punching you.”

His dad was breathing hard and Talia was growling lowly. It was a natural reaction to someone threatening your packmate, not to mention your own son, but Stiles sees her try to calm down. It’s miracle she didn’t jump the Sheriff already. That’s nice of her. Kinda.

It’s time for Stiles to make the atmosphere less embarrassing for all of them. He tries to think of something, but his mind is completely blank. As the seconds go by, Isaac looks like he’s going to piss himself, Derek looks torn and Scott’s pose suggests that he is ready to kick some ass, even if it’s the Chief Alpha’s. God, he hopes Scott won’t try to fight with Talia in in front of her pack in their own house.

“Why does Derek live alone?” Stiles is a genius. Yes, it’s the first thing that came to his mind, but it’s also perfect. Probably the answer is self-reliance, Derek was tired of being known for only being the Alpha’s son. His own apartment was a great start, then came the club and who knows what the future will bring. Maybe the pack will even share Derek’s embarrassing childhood stories. Dodging uncomfortable situation _and_ getting a blackmail material. It’s perfect.

Of course Peter Hale is the one who destroys it. “Everyone got tired of the scent of Derek’s many one night stands.”

So, maybe that wasn’t perfect topic, and maybe he didn’t save the day. Who cares, right?

No one cares. even Stiles. Nope. It’s not because of Peter’s answer he excuses himself to bathroom. Not at all.

And he doesn’t knock over his chair, because of how fast he wants to get out of there. He resents that accusation, he’s naturally clumsy, and the awkward atmosphere has nothing to do with this.

Stiles picks up the chair and immediately heads for the hallway. He  doesn’t have any idea where the bathroom is, so he goes for first turn he sees. It gets him to the largest kitchen he has ever been in. He really shouldn’t be surprised by that, after all the Hale family live like royalty. It looks like years and years of inhabiting and protecting the grounds and people of Beacon Hills have paid off really well. And now Stiles’ dad just offended the unofficial Queen along with her only son. Damn, he shouldn’t leave him there.

Stiles goes to the counter where a jug of water with empty glasses stand on a tray next to a dozen pies. He pours water in a glass, which of course must cost more than he can afford, so he gently takes it in hand, and drinks all of it in a few gulps. Because he’s not a heathen, he doesn’t put the glass where he took it from, and instead he turns so he can go to the sink and wash it. He doesn’t expect Derek to be standing right behind him, and in his initial shock he drops the glass. “What the hell are you doing?!” Stiles almost steps onto the shattered glass on the floor. “I’m not going to pay for that, because a) it’s your fault and b) I can’t afford it.”

Derek looks rebuked down at the floor. “Sorry.”

Stiles is sure his heart is going to jump out of his chest with the speed it’s beating. “You keep saying that. Why are you saying that?”

It’s strange how a man this big, with a stubble and muscles like Hercules can look like a confused puppy. “Because I’m really sorry. Don’t worry, I’m going to pay for it, after all you’re an Omega, and as an Alpha it’s my duty to pay for you.”

“I can’t tell if you’re really that dumb and chauvinistic, or you’re just that good of an actor and I should give you the Oscar for outstanding performance.”

Derek huffs, like it’s Stiles who is unbelievable. “Can you just stop and think about how I feel for a second? I’m not proud of what I’ve done, by no means was it right thing to do, I’m honestly sorry for all of this, but I can’t change the past, no matter how much I want to.”

“Well, you wouldn't have to apologize, if you stopped being such an asshole.” Now Derek looks pissed off.

“You know what? You should thank me. All this time I’m trying to stay on my best behavior, and you keep taunting me, like it’s some kind of game.” Derek moves closer to Stiles and puts his hands on both of his sides, bracketing Stiles between counter and Derek. “ You don’t even know how hard it is to stand next you, to smell you.” Before Stiles has a chance to properly freak out, Derek takes few steps from him and puts his head in his hands. “Hard, but it’s not impossible.”

Then he looks Stiles straight in his eyes, like it’s his mission to get Stiles to understand. “It’s like when you smell something you want to eat, but you don’t because you know it’s not good for you. A-and I’m not trying to objectify you or anything.” If Derek had stopped there, Stiles would have tried to talk to him without sarcasm (or with less of it, he’s not going to change his personality on a whim), try to come to some understanding. But no, Derek has to screw it all up, when he murmurs to himself, “I wish you were like other Omegas.”

Stiles doesn’t even try to talk some sense to Derek. He just grabs the nearest pie to him, which coincidentally, has whipped cream on top of it, and smashes it into Derek’s face.

He doesn’t even wait to see his reaction, he stalks out of the kitchen and goes to the dining room. He finds his dad standing next to a huge window with Ms. McCall and Aaron, engaged in conversation. Scott laughs with Isaac when he appears in the doorway.

“It was an amazing dinner Mrs. Hale, but we must go.” His dad looks at him and doesn’t even excuse himself from the discussion before grabbing Mellisa by her hand (which he won’t forget and will remind his dad of later) and says, “Thank you for the dinner.” Scott doesn’t even try to pretend and runs to Stiles. Laura asks what happened, and Aaron begs them to stay, but all of them are already out of the door and going to the car.

Stiles will be lucky if he doesn’t get kill by Alpha Hale today.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is an idiot.
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are like magic dust!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://divinexstiles.tumblr.com/) where I'm taking prompts now.
> 
> Say hello to me or tell me how your day went (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you, [Katy, my wonderful beta! xoxo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/pseuds/Blinc43)


End file.
